


Система координат

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блэки предложила написать про "пять раз, когда Наташе приходилось пользоваться "когнитивной рекалибровкой" - что аффтор прочитал как "пять раз, когда Клинту прилетает от Наташи". So, there. :) Порядок произвольный. Каждая часть в пределах 300 слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Будапешт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



Миссию в Будапеште нельзя назвать _совсем уж_ провальной, но отходить им приходится с боем. Последнюю стрелу с дымовой капсулой в наконечнике Бартон выпускает, уже запрыгивая в гудящий винтами транспортный вертолёт.  
Раздвижные двери мягко становятся на место, отсекая кабину от бьющих в лицо потоков воздуха. Ещё две или три секунды он смотрит сквозь толстое бронестекло на царящий внизу хаос, а потом оборачивается с кривой полуухмылкой:  
\- А неплохо срабо... - но Наташин кулак, впечатывающийся ему в челюсть, не даёт возможности договорить.  
У Наташи хорошо поставленный хук левой, Клинт даже отшатывается от удара, но быстро восстанавливает равновесие.  
\- Не по адресу, - беззлобно замечает он и вытирает костяшками треснувшую губу. - Меня послал Фьюри.  
\- Ты мог подождать хотя бы день! Ещё чуть-чуть, и я бы...  
\- ...отправилась на прокорм дунайским рыбам, - бесстрастно заканчивает за неё Клинт. Наташа обиженно надувает губки. - Как думаешь, насколько высоко "Щит" ценит наши жизни по сравнению с успехом своих операций?  
Она серьёзно задумывается над ответом.  
\- Шесть часов с последней возможности безопасного отхода? - предполагает она, и Клинт усмехается:  
\- Почти двадцать. Меня вызвали только после того, как калитка уже закрылась. - Он вопросительно наклоняет голову к плечу: - Если я всё-таки скажу, что ты хорошо поработала, бить меня больше не будешь?  
Вместо ответа она улыбается, подступает на шаг и легонько его целует.


	2. Сантьяго

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вероятно, ООС и вообще, написано всё фактически ради первой фразы (проще говоря, автор беззастенчиво любовался Наташей)

Когда Клинт впервые видит Наташу, на ней облегающее красное платье в пол с разрезом до бедра, и рыжие локоны струятся по плечам, подчёркивая белизну едва прикрытой корсажем груди. В голову упорно лезет почему-то Джессика Рэббит, и он фыркает про себя. Вот уж что точно не про неё. Она опасна даже более, чем красива. Неудивительно, что посол Венесуэлы весь вечер не может оторвать от неё глаз... о чём он, разумеется, неизбежно пожалеет. Или пожалел бы, если бы "Щит" не прислал сюда Клинта. До южноамериканских политических разборок "Щиту" дела нет, зато ему очень даже есть дело до Чёрной вдовы. Хотя после всего, что узнал Клинт за последние дни, он уже не уверен, что полученный им приказ предписывает наилучший возможный курс действий. Но послу в любом случае, можно сказать, повезло, хотя он вряд ли узнает, насколько.  
Они вновь оказываются в Сантьяго три года спустя, вместе, и на этот раз политические интриги южноамериканских дипломатов являются основным предметом их интереса. Клинт сидит на краю кровати и с любопытством наблюдает, как Наташа извлекает из своего арсенала то самое красное платье.  
\- Помоги, - говорит она. Он послушно встаёт и походит.  
Ничего особенного в этом нет. За три года им доводилось видеть друг друга без одежды, в крови, сшивать на живую раны и делать по утрам вид, что не слышал, как другой метался в кошмаре на соседнем спальном мешке. Но когда она поднимает волосы и молния с тихим шуршанием сходится на идеально прямой спине, Клинт не может сдержаться:  
\- Я не плохая, меня просто такой нарисовали, - бормочет он вполголоса, а потом хохочет и даже не пытается увернуться, когда разъярённая Наташа с разворота отвешивает ему оплеуху.  
Конечно, он заслужил, но оно того стоило.


	3. Бейрут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бессовестный Clint!whumping *фейспалм* Очевидно.

Сознание возвращается рывком, как от удара. Впрочем, почему "как"?..  
Клинт с трудом разлепляет глаза: лицо опухло, на ресницах запеклось что-то, о чём он предпочитает не думать - но, даже подняв веки, он не может сфокусировать взгляд. Всё, что он видит - это только чёрный силуэт и огненно-рыжее пятно волос.  
\- Решила меня добить? - флегматично интересуется он. По крайней мере, он надеется, что выговорил именно это: пересохшие губы и еле ворочающийся язык для осмысленной речи годятся плохо.  
Рыжее пятно мгновенно склоняется над ним. С такого расстояния он может разглядеть её лицо даже сейчас. Наташа выглядит встревоженной - испуганной, если на то пошло, хотя к страху примешивается облегчение - и это выражение никак не вяжется со словами:  
\- Только попробуй мне тут сейчас сдохнуть - и добью, будь уверен, - яростным шепотом брошенными ему в лицо.  
Клинт не пытается указывать на логическое противоречие в этой фразе. Шансы выжить, которые он при прошлом пробуждении оценивал не выше пятнадцати процентов, с появлением Наташи выросли до уверенных восьмидесяти пяти - но ему всё же стоит поберечь силы. В решающий момент это может сыграть ключевую роль, пусть даже только за счёт того, что он сможет идти на своих двоих, а не висеть на Наташе безжизненным грузом.  
\- Всё в порядке, я нашла его, Ястреб жив. Высылайте группу, пусть наводятся на мой маяк, - слышит он быстрый Наташин отчёт в передатчик и снова закрывает глаза. "Всё в порядке" - это, пожалуй, преувеличение, но могло быть и хуже, в этом она права. - Эй, не вздумай отключаться, - она несильно тычет его под рёбра, каким-то неведомым образом угадывая чуть ли не единственное место, где нет синяков. - Ты же знаешь, я не шучу.  
Клинт улыбается, не открывая глаз, усталой и неуместно довольной улыбкой.  
\- Я тоже по тебе очень скучал.


	4. Алжир

— Прекрати немедленно, — шипит Наташа, и несколько голов поворачивается в их сторону.  
Клинт ухмыляется и демонстративно притягивает её ближе.  
— Прекрати, — повторяет она, повышая голос.  
На этот раз на них оборачиваются не только парочки по соседству, но и несколько человек у фуршетных столов. А заодно и один из охранников, с неубедительно-ненавязчивым видом бдящих у каждой двери.  
Окинув быстрым взглядом зал: верно, ещё не время — Клинт слегка ослабляет хватку, и следующие полминуты они просто неторопливо кружатся под музыку. Наташа даже склоняет голову ему на плечо.  
Когда его рука начинает медленно и словно бы невзначай соскальзывать с её талии вниз, Наташа встряхивает волосами, и Клинт успевает заметить, как она выразительно закатывает глаза. Он давит желание фыркнуть и шепчет над самым её ухом:  
— Твой выход, Нат.  
Справедливости ради, полученная им пощёчина оказывается слабее, чем можно было бы ожидать, хотя и сильнее строго необходимого согласно роли. Клинт перехватывает застывшую в воздухе наташину руку за запястье, дёргает на себя... и в этот момент за спиной наконец вырастают охранники.  
— Сэр, — с безупречной вежливостью, возможной только при таких габаритах, произносит один из них.  
Мысленно досчитав до пяти, Клинт разжимает пальцы, и охранники, пользуясь моментом, немедленно подхватывают его под локти. Клинт с раздражением выдёргивает руку, но после пары секунд сопротивления всё же позволяет себя увести и выставить прочь из зала. От двери он оборачивается: Наташа уже у бара, и высокий брюнет в дорогом костюме угощает её шампанским, а она смотрит на него с благодарностью в широко раскрытых глазах — но прежде, чем Клинт успевает переступить порог, она на мгновение перехватывает его взгляд и посылает едва заметную, но полную торжества улыбку.


	5. Нью-Йорк

В маленьком отеле в Бруклине они снимают смежные номера.  
Клинт долго ворочается на кровати, но сон не идёт. События последних дней никак не уложатся в голове, и мысли несутся вскачь, как взбесившаяся карусель.  
В номере холодно. Он ловит себя на том, что не смеет закрыть глаза, потому что боится, что не проснётся.  
Боится, что проснётся кто-то _другой _.__  
Он встаёт и проходит через тесную ванную. Наташа не спит. Ни слова не говоря, она подвигается, и он устраивается у неё за спиной, обнимает за талию, утыкается лбом ей в макушку. Рыжие пряди несильно щекочут нос.  
Потом Наташа размеренно дышит, пристроив голову ему на плечо. Он не уверен, что она в самом деле уснула, но на всякий случай старается не шевелиться. Постепенно вязкая дремота охватывает и его.  
Просыпается Клинт от холода и несколько долгих секунд не может сообразить, где он и что происходит. Так долго, что почти пропускает её первый удар - головой в лицо.  
Клинт отшатывается рефлекторно, едва не упав с кровати, но руки не разжимает. Она пинает его в лодыжку, локтём попадает в бок - и до него не сразу доходит, что она по-прежнему спит.  
\- Нат! Это я! - зовёт он, пытаясь её удерживать - не слишком успешно. - Это сон, Нат, проснись!  
Резко развернувшись в его руках, она упирается кулаком ему в грудь.  
\- Ты... куб... - выдыхает она, и Клинт точно знает, _что_ ей приснилось.  
\- Ты же знаешь. Нат. Тебе я не причиню вреда никогда.  
Она молчит и вглядывается ему в лицо, потом убирает руку. Клинт не знает, соврал ли сейчас, но согласен пойти на всё, чтобы слова оказались правдой - и эта мысль наконец приносит долгожданный покой.  
Нат снова устраивается в прежней позе, спиной прижимаясь к его груди, и он с готовностью притягивает её ближе. Они лежат, слушают темноту, и вскоре, наконец согревшись, Клинт по-настоящему засыпает.


End file.
